deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Chief Crazy Horse vs Sun Tzu
Sun Tzu: The great chinese philosopher who wrote the book of war Vs Chief Crazy Horse: The Leader of the Sioux who fought ferociously to defend his tribe. Who is deadliest Edges Jian vs War axe: The jian has the longer reach and is more versatile. Edge Jian Feathered spear vs Zhua: The spear can be thrown and used as a close range weapon. Edge Feathered spear Repeating crossbow vs Horseback archery: Sun tzu will be unable to hit Crazy horse while he is on horse back as he will be moving too fast. Meanwhile crazy horse will have riddled him with arrows. Edge Horseback archery Knives vs Flamming arrows: The flamming arrows will kill the Crazy horse before he gets anywhere near enough to use the knives. Edge Flamming arrows My persononal edge gose too chief crazy horse for his archery skills and because he is more suited to war chief crazy horse.jpg|Chief crazy horse War axe.jpg|War axe feathered spear.jpg|Feathered spear horseback archery.jpg|Horseback archery knives NA.jpg|Knives sun tzu.jpg|Sun tzu jian.jpg|Jian zhua.jpg|Zhua repeating crossbow.jpg|Repeating crossbow flamming arrows.jpg|Flamming arrows Note each will have 3 men with them Sun Tzu and his men have landed in America and have set up camp. Sun tzu himself has taken 3 of his men out on a scouting party to look around the surroundings so they have a rough idea for a battle plan, should a battle happen. He knows that there are native’s here, a tribe called the Sioux. Sun Tzu has heard of the leader and knows he will not stand for an invasion but he knows that he must not give up. Sun Tzu and his men have found themselves on a wide open plain which could stretch for miles on end. Sun Tzu knows if a full on battle is to be held this is where he wants it to be. Suddenly sun tzu hears a whooping sound in the distance. He peers into the distance, the sun obscuring his vision. He can just about make out 4 figures, on horseback, heading right for him and his men. Sun tzu tells his men to split into two groups, him and one man on the left and the other two on the right. Chief crazy horse charges across the battleground, his men closely behind him. He orders his men to take out there bows and they obey, notching an arrow ready to fire. Sun tzu has also formulated a plan. He tells his men too pull out there repeating crossbow’s and be ready to fire on his mark. He is hoping that when Crazy horse and his men ride past he and his men will be able to riddle them with arrows. Crazy horse waits till he is 30 feet away from his enemy before telling his men too fire. They all fire almost perfectly insigne. However sun tzu and his men move out of the trajectory of the arrows. Now that Crazy horse is in range he orders his men to fire and they do so managing to kill one of the Sioux and leaving another without a horse. (3-4) Crazy horse and the other man on horseback circle round and try another charge. This time they are more successful and manage to hit one of Sun tzu’s men in the jugular with an arrow. (3-3) Meanwhile the Sioux on foot takes out a spear and thrusts it forward, narrowly missing sun tzu’s chest. He draws his sword but another of his men has already engaged the American in a duel. Sun Tzu notices crazy horse and the other horseman are circling round, ready for another charge. He gets an idea and turns to tell one of his men. The both pull out a bow and set the arrow heads on fire. They then fire at the bare ground in front of the two men’s horses. There horse rear up and sun tzu loads up a regular arrow and fires hitting the horseman in the chest, killing him. (2-3) Seeing that another charge will be futile, crazy horse dismounts his horse and runs to help his man in battle. The man in question has just killed the man he was duelling with, with a quick stab to the chest. (2-2) Sun tzu sees this and draws his sword. He swings it and slices the spear in two, leaving the Sioux warrior weapon less. He then swings the sword in an overhead swing, decapitating the unfortunate American. (2-1) Meanwhile Crazy horse takes out his war axe and heads for sun tzu but Sun tzu’s last man steps in the way, Zhua in hand. He swings it at the Sioux chief who ducks under it and hack’s at his legs. The zhua wielder falls to the ground, bleeding profoundly from his legs. Crazy horse brings the axe down on his head and ends his suffering. (1-1) Crazy horse and Sun Tzu face each other, passion in both their eyes, one fighting for conquest the other to protect his people. They stand for almost an eternity, waiting for the other to attack. Crazy horse makes the first move and swings his axe but sun tzu parries with his sword. Sun tzu slashes Crazy horse’s arm, leaving a shallow cut. The Sioux Chief is not deterred and tries to strike sun tzu with the axe but sun tzu uses his sword to separate the axe head from the handle. Crazy horse discards the now useless axe and takes out a couple of knives and throws them, hitting the Chinese strategist in both shoulders. Sun tzu drops his sword and falls to his knees, his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. The Sioux Chief takes this opportunity and pulls out another knife. With a quick thrust the Chinese strategist falls, never to stand again. Chief crazy horse yells in victory and gose to tell his people of his victory. Winner Chief Crazy horse Expert’s opinion Chief Crazy horse won because he was on horseback making him harder to hit and because his archery took out Sun tzu before he could get anywhere near him. Category:Blog posts